


Second date ideas

by Crashit



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:18:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crashit/pseuds/Crashit
Summary: Second date idea, our girls are falling hard





	Second date ideas

They are standing close in Sara’s quarters, drinks in hand.   
“I know what I want to do for our second date" she says, mischief and wonder playing across her face.

“Oh really?” Ava says cocking her head, belly tightening at the prospect of more dates with Sara. Not in a restaurant, but in diners late at night with bruised knuckles and sore ribs. Mission accomplished, history saved yet again. 

“I want to go driving. I miss driving.”

Oh, hot damn Ava thought.  
“Car or motorcycle?” she says, face lighting up.

“Good question, “ says Sara.

“Both, “ says Ava.

“That’s my girl,” says Sara softly, simply, huge smile breaking across her face.

Ava smiles back, impossibly big. “Well. God I hope so”, Ava thinks.


End file.
